yj_revivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercury
Mercury (real name Evie Buchanan, born December 20, 2005) is a founding member of the 2021 Team. She is the ward of the Allen family and the protege of the Flash. Personality Evie is a very energetic person. As a speedster, she has a natural energy about her that makes her energetic, bubbly and very much fun-loving. She's known to drag the Team onto off-duty adventures, namely the time they went to the Central City Fall Festival. She enjoys trying new things and having new experiences, especially since she can't remember most of her early life. Evie is also extremely clever, known to outwit her enemies in battle. She tends to rely on her wits to get her out of situations, and is often the one on the Team making on the fly plans. Her superspeed translates well in this aspect, as she can her heightened sense of time to allow her to formulate plans in seconds. However, Evie is not the best suited to be a team leader. While she enjoys making plans, she is impulsive and impatient, and pursues her own interests at times versus the interests of the Team. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, even if it means calling someone out. People have described Evie as insensitive or blunt, which isn't wrong. She is very much unafraid of the world, given she can't remember anything to be afraid of, but she is also very much reckless. As well as being reckless, Evie can be manipulative. If there is something she wants, she will stop at nothing to get it. This is not to say she's ruthless. Evie has a heart. She doesn't care for violence, often the first one to shy away from a direct fight. Her intentions are very much self-rooted versus malignant. If anything else, Evie is kind. She's just not always selfless. Physical Appearance Evie joined the Team as a 16 year old. She has medium-length red hair, green eyes, and a warm complexion. Her build is lean yet muscular. Her height is around 5'6". The Mercury outfit consists of a white, sleeveless bodysuit with a hood. There's a Flash insignia on the chest. She wears black knee-high boots with flat, ridged bottoms for a better grip. There are reinforced pads built into her uniform on the knees to reduce skid. On her left thigh, there is a thigh holster with a pouch for food, an idea she borrowed from Kid Flash. She wears a silver utility belt, and silver & red gauntlets. Silver goggles protect her eyes. Like the former Kid Flash, the goggles have light spectrum technology built into them. Biography Early Life Evie escaped the institution she was confined to sometime in early 2021. However she suffered massive memory loss and was incapable of remembering her origins. When the Flash found her, she was in search of Wally West. The Allens decided to take her, considering her powers. Batman decided to open an investigation into her origins, and has been on the case since. July 2021 Evie received an invitation to join the Team, but declined fearing she wouldn't be able to investigate the disappearance of Wally West any further. Upon hearing the Team was disassembled, Evie decided to reassemble the Team and the others who had declined their invites. The reasons as to why she did so remain a mystery. Powers and abilities Powers * Superhuman Speed: Evie is able to move at incredible speeds, her speed somewhere between sound and light. Unlike her mentor, she needs to accelerate and decelerate versus being able to stop and go. Evie is able to vibrate her molecules to phase through solid objects. ** Superhuman reflexes: Evie reacts to and dodges attack quicker than most thanks to speedy reflexes enhanced by her speed. ** Superhuman endurance: She is able to tolerate more pain than an average human. Despite being thrown by a Speedforce beast, Evie recovered fairly quick and Mouse. Abilities * Gymnastics: Evie is able to execute multiple gymnastic feats at high speeds, including but not limited to front & back handsprings, somersaults, cartwheels and round-offs. She is extremely talented at this, even being able to use it in combat to avoid attacks. * Hacking: Evie has a basic knowledge of hacking. As long as she knows the server she's working with, she is able to trace and locate information, as well as break down basic firewalls. She was able to get access to the files of most of her teammates, save for those with extreme restriction. * High Intellect: She has a high IQ, and is able to discern patterns and conquer puzzles quickly. She is able to formulate plans within seconds. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Evie is a skilled combatant. One of her skills is being able to use her speed to her advantage to take on multiple opponents at once or deliver multiple strikes at once. This is what she calls Speed Combat. Equipment * First costume: Her first costume is a white bodysuit, complete with a Flash insignia on the chest. She wears a hood versus a cowl. ** Food supply: Due to her accelerated metabolism, it is necessary for Evie to keep power bars with her at all time. She has a hidden compartment on her left glove that stores food in it. * Goggles: Evie uses goggles to protect her eyes from the elements while she runs. Like Wally's, they are infused with light/radiation wavelength sensing technology. * Utility Belt: Evie copied the Bats, and keeps a utility belt on her. However, unlike the Bats, she uses this mostly for food and anything she finds that is deemed vital to her investigation. Relationships The Flash (Barry Allen) ''' Barry was the one to find Evie in Chicago. He was also the one who protested heavily against her staying with them. Fearing another protege would turn out like Wally, Barry was wary of taking on another speedster. He only relented under Iris' persuasion. Evie and Barry seem to get along fine, though Barry's strict curfews tend to get on Evie's nerves. The fear of losing her outweighs her freedom in Barry's eyes. His fear has begun to even override his scientific mind. Instead of investigating the Speedforce, he ignores it. Neither Bart nor Evie are to get caught up in anything dealing with the Speedforce. Despite not being related, Evie looks up to Barry. The Allens have taken to treating her like family. '''Iris Allen-West Iris and Evie share a strong bond. Iris was the one who initially helped to take care of Evie, despite already having two hellish twins on her hands. Evie feels indebted to Iris. Especially since Iris was the one who vouched for her to Barry. Iris wanted to give her a chance, even while being wary herself. Evie helps to take care of the twins, which Iris appreciates, especially when neither Mary or herself are able to. Bart Allen While Bart was initially not fond of Evie, due to the fact that she may or may have not punched him in the nose when he tried to sneak up on her in Chicago. He warmed up to her when she bought him large amounts of Chicken Whizee after a huge battle versus Captain Cold. After that, Bart decided to take her under his wing, labeling her as, "totally crash". They share a close friendship now, bonding over video games and binge eating. Appearances The Team Category:The Team